Valyrian Steel
Valyrian Steel '''is a rare alloy from Valyria and was used to make weapons and various other items of unparalleled quality. It is spell-forged steel and rumoured to be one of the only weaknesses of the Others. History Valyrian steel was manufactured in the Valyrian Freehold before its untimely downfall. Valyrian steel blades are lighter, stronger, and sharper than even the best castle-forged steel. They feature distinctive rippled patterns similar to Damascus steel, the mark of steel that has been folded back on itself several thousand times. Most Valyrian steel blades in Westeros are treasured heirlooms of noble houses, each with its own name and cherished history. Valyrian steel keeps its edge forever. Valyrian steel was always costly, but it became considerably more so following Valyria's collapse, the secret of its making lost with the Doom. Only the greatest weaponsmiths can reforge swords from existing Valyrian steel. The blacksmiths of Qohor claim to know how to reforge Valyrian steel. Dark Sister, one of House Targaryen's ancestral blades, was wielded by Prince Daemon Targaryen against Prince Aemond Targaryen during the Dance over Harrenhal. Blackfyre, the other Targaryen blade, was given by King Aegon IV Targaryen to his bastard son, Daemon; this act later inspired the Blackfyre Pretenders. Valyrian Steel Blades '''Blades known to still exist: * Oathkeeper, '''a Valyrian steel blade possessed by House Tarth. Formerly possessed by Jaime Lannister but gifted to Brienne of Tarth. Was believed to be used during the The Lady and the Lion and later returned to Evenstar Hall by Brienne of Tarth. Currently wielded by Ser Beric Tarth. * '''Heartsbane, the ancestral two-handed greatsword belonging to House Tarly, currently held by Maegor Targaryen, who took the sword and renamed it Dragonsbane after the death of Ser Robyn Tarly. * Lady Forlorn, the ancestral sword of House Corbray. It has a heart-shaped ruby in its pommel. Currently held by Ser Ryon Corbray * Longclaw, the ancestral Valyrian steel bastard sword of House Mormont. It was given to Jon Snow after he saved Lord Commander Mormont's life during an attack of wights. It was wielded by Snow during the War for the Dawn and later during his time as regent to Rickon Stark. Upon Snow's death it was given to his brother and would continue to be handed down throughout House Stark. Longclaw is currently wielded by the heir to Winterfell Ser Rickard Stark. * Red Rain, the sword of House Drumm, which was stolen by them in a raid. Given its name and colouring, it is possibly the ancestral sword of House Reyne. Currently held by _________ Drumm. * Crab's Pincer, the ancestral axe of House Celtigar. Currently held by Balos Celtigar. * Winter's Fire, 'a Valyrian steel blade formaly know as ''Wolvesbane. Widely rumoured to actually be Widow's Wail – which had been lost and allegedly stolen from Aegon VI Targaryen during his conquest in the Riverlands – Winter's Fire bears the same black and crimson ripples in its steel as Oathbreaker, the lost sword's closest cousin. Currently held by Lord Rodrik Stark. * '''Nightfall, the ancestral blade of House Harlaw. Currently held by _________. * Orphan-Maker, the ancestral Valyrian steel sword of House Roxton is described as having a black blade. Was used by "Bold" Jon Roxton to slay Hugh Hammer during the Dance of Dragons. Currently held by Ser William Roxton. * Blackfyre, the sword of Aegon I Targaryen. Carried by all Targaryen kings until Aegon IV, who gave it to his bastard Daemon, who rose in rebellion against the Targaryens, taking the sword's name for his house. Was held by the Golden Company for decades following the Blackfyre Rebellions and was gifted to King Aegon VI Targaryen shortly after his Second War of Conquest. Currently wielded by Durran Storm. * A dragonbone hilted dagger once belonging to House Baelish and claimed by Harrold Arryn following Petyr Baelish's execution. Called Talon '''by House Arryn and is currently in possession of _______ Arryn. '''Blades with unknown fates: * Dark Sister, the sword wielded by Visenya Targaryen. Its last known owner was Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers. * Brightroar, the ancestral sword of House Lannister. It was previously believed to have been in ruins of Old Valyria but was presumably found by Gerion Lannister, and has since seen a number of owners since. Its current whereabouts are unknown. * Valyrian steel arakh onced owned by Caggo, a captain of the Windblown. It was used in battle when Daenerys Targaryen arrived in Westeros, but was lost following her assassination. It is believed to be lost somewhere in the Red Mountains. * Lamentation, the ancestral sword of House Royce, lost in the first Storming of the Dragonpit. * Truth, the ancestral sword of the Rogare family, currently presumed to be somewhere in Lys. * Vigilance, the ancestral sword of House Hightower. Its last known owner was Lord Ormund Hightower. * Widow's Wail, one of two Valyrian blades reforged by Tobho Mott from Ice. Following Joffrey Baratheon's death, ownership of Widow's Wail has passed to his younger brother, Tommen and then to Aegon VI Targaryen following his conquest. Believed to actually be Wolvesbane, which was believed to be stolen during Aegon's time in the Riverlands. Blades with known fates: * Ice, the ancestral two-handed greatsword of House Stark. Following Eddard Stark's execution in King's Landing, it is reforged into two longswords (Widow's Wail and Oathkeeper). Other Objects * A small number of maesters have Valyrian steel links in their collars, representing their study of magic and occultism. These objects' fates are unknown. * Dawn - the ancestral greatsword of House Dayne, forged from the center of a fallen star. It was lost in the Battle of Corpse Lake. * Dragonbinder - a dragon horn banded with red gold and Valyrian steel. Found and held by Euron Greyjoy and later Victarion Greyjoy only to be taken and gifted later to Aegon VI Targaryen. Currently in place at King's Landing. * Lightbringer - a relic once owned by Stannis Baratheon that lost its effect shortly after his death. Category:Help Pages